thebigbluehousefandomcom-20200216-history
A Berry Bear Christmas
A Berry Bear Christmas is a VHS and DVD. It contains two episodes because we are ready for the Big Blue House Christmas Special. Attributes *Release Dates **August 29, 2000 (VHS) **August 29, 2001 (Columbia Tristar Home Entertainment VHS) **June 7, 2005 (Disney VHS and Disney DVD) Edits * On the Columbia TriStar VHS version of the special, there are no closing credits shown --- instead, Bear says I'll join you when you return, Luna is shown setting and Ray rising; the show continues immediately to the next part. Bear's dialogue even changes after Just Listen finishes to accommodate for this change. In the Columbia TriStar VHS release, it was shortened to: Wow, this has been some day! And tomorrow's going to be an even bigger day! So, (Bear yawns) this Bear better get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow. * On the Columbia TriStar VHS version of this part of the special, the opening song "A Berry Bear Christmas" is not repeated. Instead, the previous episode transitions to Luna setting and Ray rising, followed by Bear welcoming the viewers back without re-introducing Jack. Additionally, a segment following the caroling in which Bear says the viewer smells like sugarplums and then discusses holiday traditions is removed, as well as Bear discussing Tutter's special holiday tradition -- leaving a pair of shoes out to be filled with cheese. While most appearances of the song feature two segments with flashbacks of the one seen in the Columbia TriStar VHS release of A Berry Bear Christmas features one giant segment that takes up a majority of the song, it also features a clip never seen in this episode, where Jack the Dog is seen laying in his new dog house (though Jack is seen sleeping in his house just prior to the song). * On the Disney Version, it's uncut includes the Theme Song. Episodes *A Berry Bear Christmas Part 1 - season 2, episode 49 *A Berry Bear Christmas Part 2 - season 2, episode 50 Sing-Along Songs #A Berry Bear Christmas #A Holiday for Everyone #That's All I Want for Christmas #What If (There Was No Big Blue House) #Just Listen #Welcome to the Big Blue House #Woodland Valley Carols #Legend of the Winter Berry and Holiday Reprise #Best Present Ever #The Goodbye Song Length 59 minutes (VHS) 54 minutes (DVD, Disney VHS and Disney DVD) Languages and Subtitles *English *French (Tibére ET la Maison Bleue: Joyeux Noel ou Le Noel d'Tibére (Quebec)) *Spanish (Bear en la Gran Casa Azul: La Navidad De Bear) Shadow's Stories *It's Kwanzaa Time *I Have a Little Dreidel Columbia TriStar VHS Previews * Thomas and the Magic Railroad * The Trumpet of the Swan * Dragon Tales (including Big Brave Adventures, Let's All Share!, You Can Do It! and Adventures in Dragon Land!) * Bear in the Big Blue House (including Volume 1, Volume 2, Volume 3, Volume 4, Volume 5, Volume 6, Volume 7 and Volume 8) Disney VHS and DVD Previews *Disney Princess *Winnie the Pooh: Shapes and Sizes and The Wonderful World of Words *Pooh's Heffalump Movie *Bear in the Big Blue House *Lilo and Stitch: Stitch Has a Glitch *Chicken Little *Jojo's Circus Category:Bear in the Big Blue House VHS and DVD Videography Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2005